The present invention relates to a tapered roller bearing assembling device and a tapered roller bearing assembling method.
Conventionally, for assembly of tapered rollers to pockets of a cage, a tapered roller is inserted into the pocket with a smaller-diameter side of the tapered roller placed at the head from the inner side of the pocket of the cage and the circumferentially wider side of the pocket of the cage, and thereafter a larger-diameter side of the tapered roller is thrust into the circumferentially-wider side of the pocket, by which the tapered roller is assembled into the pocket of the cage.
However, with this method, in cases where a tapered roller having a large taper angle (which is an angle formed by two oblique sides in a cross section containing a center axis of the tapered roller) is assembled into the pocket, when the larger-diameter side of the tapered roller is thrust into the pocket, a gap between the larger-diameter side of the tapered roller and an edge of the pocket becomes excessively small, so that the larger-diameter side of the tapered roller becomes more liable to catching at the edge, causing a difficulty in assembling the tapered roller into the pocket, disadvantageously.